A step forward (continued)
by DragonFlame88
Summary: That night changed her. Not knowing if it was for the better or worse, Roxie 'Parmoria' began her life living with the league of super evil, mostly to repay Doktor Frogg for helping her after a fatal accident involving the loss of her feet. She owes so much too him... She will never let him down. She will stay with him every step of the way. Doktor Frogg x OC. Continuation.


**Notice****: DragonFlame99 here, back to continue my old L.O.S.E fanfic, a step froward. Sorry, this has been waaaaaaaayyyy over-due, i've just been a bit caught up in personal life stuff, so I apologize ^^;**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter to A step forwad, I hope you enjoy it ^^.**

* * *

A step Forward

Chaper 2

Doktor Frogg was awoken by the feeling of something gently tapping on his head. Instinctivly, he simply scrunched up his face in annoyance, half-heartedly trying to shoo what ever it was away as he mummbled to be allowed ten more minuets.

There was a beat of peace and sweet silence.

Then a sharp flick against the tip of his nose forced him to- unwillingly- wake up.

Only to be greeted by Parmoria leaning over him, grinning ear-to-ear.

He yelped out at the sudden and unsuspected sight of the smirking woman, quickly shooting upwards so he wouldn't feel more frightful on the height differnance. He gave a short sigh of relief as he realized he recognised the woman.

Memorys of last night stummbled their way back to him. The glint of yellow beneath her long denim jeans as she brought her hands up to sign. He realised vaguly her hair was down, and not yet brushed. It looked fluffy as it feel down past her shoulders.

_'Morning sleepy head.'_

He could almost imagine the woman saying that in a sing-song voice, and her grin reflected that thought too.

He rubbed the back of his head- which he had only just noticed was hurting a little- and looked about, discovering he was on the floor next to the work area.

"Ugh... W...Why am I on the floor?" He questioned, still looking about. He looked up as Parmoria clicked her tounge against the roof of her mouth, her gaze rolling upwards as she shrugged, signing uncertainly.

_'Not sure to be honest. I woke up and you were just lying their, snoring._' She then shot him a short glare, though he just made out the corner of her lips tugging into a smile. _'and who said they didn't need sleep?'_

He frowned, trying to look annoyed but quickly found himself smirking as well at her failed attempt at holding back a grin. "I never said that, specifically. I said I wasn't planning on sleeping last night."

She rolled her eyes._ 'Evidentaly you needed a snooze so bad that you made the floor your_ nest.'

It's frogg's turn to rolls his eyes. He then looks over at his alarm.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?" He mused to himself, though loud enough to be heard by the raven haired girl. He got to his feet as Parmoria strode over to the alarm clock and picked it up, before holding it out to him.

_'It did. It woke me up. It scared the living hell out of me. Then I found you asleep and decided that you'd probably be annoyed if I didn't wake you up.' _She then frowned. _'Why is the alarm set for twelve? Is getting up around afternoon time a villain thing?'_

Frogg shrugged. "Eh, I guess. I mean, Voltar thinks it is. But he's not exsactly... Evil... He's more or less annoying."

Parmoria smirked. _'I'm looking forwards to that encounter...'_

Frogg nodded. "I think i'll tell them about you first. Then i'll come and get you."

Parmoria then frowned. _'What if your leader won't let me stay?'_

Frogg crossed his arms over his chest. He was one-hundred percent certain that Voltar wouldn't allow a woman into the league. Only because he was still living in a bratty, annoying five year old's mind. But he was sure he could get a way to convince Voltar to let her stay.

But... Why did he want her to stay? It just didn't make sense.

He looked over to her. "Honestly, it may take a while to convince him to let you stay. Voltar can be annoyingly stubborn..."

Parmoria then smirked. _'Yeah? Well so can I.'_

Frogg smiled gently before giving a brief nod. He then headed towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can be." He then left.

Parmoria slumped down onto the bed. She began untangling her hair with her fingers before reaching for the two red ribbons.

'I'll brush my hair when I go back to the hotel for my stuff. Mainly seeing how I probably won't be staying like I'd hoped.' She sighed as that thought stuck to her mind like glue. She felt upset thinking that she wouldn't be allowed to stay to repay her dept, and more importantly to her, repay the man who- most probably- had saved her life. It's one of the biggest depts she's every owed. Her very life. But this time, she felt she wouldn't have any problem repaying doktor Frogg for the kindness he's shown, especially considering the fact he's a "evil genius scientist".

She smiled to herself happily.

If fate will allow it, she was hopfully going to get a brighter future.

She stayed their for a while. She almost considered getting up to explore after a bit of time passed, but she decided against it.

Her moments of silence was interrupted by a strange noise, then the unmistakable sound of a hound-like growl.

* * *

"Hey, you're finally up!" The cheery tone of his cohort and fellow villain, Red menace-Who was commonly refered to as Red mostly due to his hair colour and light freckles- was evidentally up and waiting for Frogg downstairs in the living room, where the league spent most of their time if not outside making 'evil history' such as writing their villainous signature in wet cement.

Frogg walked in quite cassually, despite a slight pain in his head that reminded him he'd have to convince his leader into allowing the woman he'd saved last night to stay as a member of the team, which he had high doubts about that being a simple and quick task. Instead, he knew it was going to be a long and mind numbing expireince, just like most over arguments he'd attempt against Voltar.

He greeted Red with a nod before looking about the room. He found Voltar's pressence to be absent.

"Is Voltar up yet?" He questioned the pleasent giant, who smiled in return.

"Oh, He demanded five more minutes." Frogg rolled his eyes at the mere thought of how unsupprised he was by this.

"Good. There's something I have to ask him about when he gets up."

Red faced him, obviously curious. "Oh? What's that then?"

Frogg frowned slightly. He silently debated whether or not to tell Red about his intended purpose. Although, his mind didn't need to think to hard on it. In a way, he trusted Red. Plus, it wasn't like he was going to keep Parmoria a secret for a long while or anything.

He sighed slightly. "Well, remember the woman from last night? The one Doomagedon bit?"

Red's eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, her!" he lookied down sadly. "I feel really bad for not keeping a better eye on Doomie for that one. I hope she's okay..."

"Don't worry. She's fine now." The words sliped from doktor Frogg's lips before he could stop himself. Red tilted his head and frowned in confusion.

"How do you know?"

He sighed, letting the rest slip. "Because... I brought her back here... And, I healed her."

Red's expression melted into one of relief and joy. "Aw, that's great Doktor Frogg!" The enthusiasm in Red's voice almost made Frogg roll his eyes, but he restrained himself from doing so. "It's good to help people when they're in need."

Doktor Frogg sent him a small glare. "Need I remind you, we are _supposed_ to be 'super villains', Red menace?" he put a definate amount of emphasis on the word 'supposed'.

Red shrugged gently. "I suppose... But then why did you help her? Not that it's a bad thing, but... Isn't that kind of... Not so evil...?" Frogg had expected to hear that argument pop up somewhere within the conversation, which is why he was able to retort quickly.

"Well, first of all, I kind of understood how she was probably feeling. Seeing as- Well..." He held up his claws and spun them for ephasis. "She lost her feet after her encounter with our doom-hound. I just... Guess I understood what it was like." Realizing the reason he was giving made him sound less villainous than intended, he spoke out the other reasoning to his actions.

"That, and it may have earnt us a new member of LOSE. She said she wants to work for us, as repayment."

Red blinked. "Does that mean we'll have a new team member then?"

"If Voltar doesn't throw to much of a tantrum about it, then maybe-"

The sharp sound of a crash echoed from elsewhere in the lair, cutting Frogg off from his sentence. He and red blinked in confusion at the sound.

"That sounded like it was from my lab." Frogg mused aloud.

A loud clank was heard, one of metal on metal, then the sound of glass shattering had Frogg turn to Red.

"We'd better check it out." Red suggested. Frogg nodded as both made their way to the lab as quickly as possible.

They we're greeted with a scene which seemed to explain itself.

Parmoria was scrunched in the corner, fists clutched to her chest in fright and protection, glaring down at the league's doom-hound, Doomageddon, who was snarling at ther slightly. In a way that he seemed to be enjoying terrorizing the woman, much like he did to Frogg. A few shards of glass splattered across the floor where a- thankfully empty- test tube had been knocked to the floor.

Red frowned and stepped forward. "Doomie, leave her alone, she's our guest!" Parmoria looked up at the sound of Red's voice and blinked in suprise and confusion.

The Doom-hound paused and faced the masked red-head. With a slight growl of dissapointment, Doomageddon vanished in a flash of blue flames.

The raven haired woman was still fro a moment, staring at the burn mark that had been left from when the hound had teleported away. She then slowly took a step forward and away from the spot she had been glued in. Her knee's seemed to wobble slightly as she lowered her arms from her chest.

Red smiled at her pleasently. "Hi! You must by the woman Frogg told me about." He extended a gloved hand out to her. "My name's Reginald Menace. But you can call me Red for short if you like."

Parmoria looked at his hand curiously, before, slowly and hesitantly holding her hand out to shake is. She would have gasped at how his hand engulfed her's if not for the fact she was mute.

Red let her hand go, still smiling as Frogg walked up to his side. He had stayed back slightly at the sight of Doomageddon, who he had never had a good past with. "What's you're name?" Parmoria's face paled slightly and looked to Frogg.

"This is Parmoria. She's mute." Frogg stated to Red. "She can only talk through sign-language."

Red looked at her sypathetically. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that miss Parmoria."

The raven haired girl shrugged dully, smiling gently. She decided against using any sign-language to try communicating to Red, mostly as she was unsure wheather he knew sign-language. Plus at the moment, she didn't feel like 'talking' all that much.

"I'm hoping Voltar won't throw too much of a fuss over letting her stay and work for us." Frogg mummbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Red frowned gently. "Hmm... maybe not. I mean, maybe if we ask him now, he'll be to tired to really argue about it?"

Frogg rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but knew that on the other hand, the plan had a slim chance of succeeding knowing Voltar.

He sighed heavily. "Well..." He glanced at over at Red, then to parmoria. She stodd their, her black-bandaged arms moslty hidden behind her back, showing off more of her white, red buttoned shirt. She wore denim jeans, at the bottom, metalic, newly-fitted feet glistened. Her two pig-tails were seperated with red ribbon, falling just past her shoulders. Her deep dark brown eyes were filled with conflicting emotions.

Doktor Frogg let a smile creep onto his face. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..."

He felt a small blush creep onto his face when she leapt froward and enveloped him into another hug.


End file.
